


늑대와 미녀 (The Wolf and The Beauty)

by daisy_illusive



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Go Dinasty, Goguryo Kingdom, Monsters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Hay una leyenda que cuenta que, en las profundidades de un bosque, un lobo y una hermosa joven, se enamoraron.





	늑대와 미녀 (The Wolf and The Beauty)

**Author's Note:**

> —Va a haber algunos apuntes históricos al final para la mejor compresión de la época en la que está ambientado el fic.  
> —La noticia de que ambos habían dejado su relación me dejó por los suelos porque me gustan mucho juntos, así que lloré y escribí esto porque yo los sigo amando mucho.

          Desde los tiempos del rey DongMyeong hay una leyenda que circula entre la población de Goguryo, una leyenda que fue por primera vez contada en Jolbon, la capital del nuevo reino, y que dejó a toda la población boquiabierta. Una leyenda que hablaba de cómo una joven hermosa había sido entregada como ofrenda a un monstruo, a un demonio del bosque con forma de lobo pardo de ojos dorados, a cambio de que éste no atacara la pequeña aldea que se encontraba en la linde y cómo esta joven hermosa acabado enamorándose de la bestia que la mantenía presa. Todos aquellos que escucharon por primera vez la historia, pensaron que se trataba de una invención del joven que la había narrado en el mercado, porque algo como aquello no podía ser cierto porque los demonios sacrificaban a sus ofrendas y ninguna joven amaría a una bestia.

 

          Sin embargo, el joven que había contado la historia sabía que era cierta, lo sabía porque él mismo lo había visto con sus propios ojos y lo había escuchado de los mismísimos labios de la joven.

 

          Hacía cinco años que había comenzado todo. Ganado muerto, gente del pueblo herida, agua que corría roja por la sangre que bajaba desde el bosque hasta la aldea. No hizo falta demasiado tiempo para que la escasa población de aquel lugar comenzara a temer adentrarse en el bosque, aunque solo fuera para coger leña en las inmediaciones del pueblo, porque aquellos que lo hacían pagaban un alto precio por su osadía. Y los rumores de que una bestia enorme y peluda, un demonio malvado con forma de un lobo gigantesco de color pardo y ojos dorados, habitaba en el lugar no se hicieron esperar.

 

          En la aldea se le quiso dar una solución al problema, por lo que entre todos pagaron a un chamán para que averiguara qué era lo que el demonio quería a cambio de no volver a atacarlos y el chamán dio a los habitantes de la aldea la respuesta de su proposición al demonio. Los humanos se adentraban en su territorio y tomaban sus recursos, por lo que, a cambio, éste quería también tomar algo de ellos: a su muchacha más hermosa.

 

          Y aunque al principio los aldeanos se negaron, los ataques de siguieron sucediendo y la joven más hermosa del pueblo, SooJung, su hermana menor, decidió ella misma que si su sacrificio servía para que el demonio los dejara vivir, se iría al bosque junto a éste. Una vez lo hizo, los ataques cesaron y el pueblo pudo volver a vivir en paz, sin ganado muerto, sin ataques a la población, sin ríos de sangre… pero el chico al que le había sido arrebatada su preciada hermana menor no se sentía en paz sin saber qué había sido de su hermana.

 

          Por eso, se dirigió a lo más profundo del bosque, al lugar en el que el monstruo habitaba, y los vio. Vio cómo su hermana reía junto a un joven de piel de caramelo y vio el cariño en sus preciosos ojos castaños, de la misma forma que vio la adoración en los ojos dorados del joven, el color de los ojos de la bestia que había atacado a la gente de su pueblo. Para TaeMin no había duda de que aquel muchacho de rasgos exóticos debía ser el demonio que tanto habían temido y al que le habían entregado a su hermana; sin embargo, esperó hasta que éste se fue para hablar con ella, para preguntarle todas sus dudas... y SooJung le respondió que el demonio llamado Kai la cuidaba y la atesoraba y que estaba enamorada de él.

 

          En un principio, su hermano no quiso creerla, pero durante semanas los observó desde la lejanía y pudo ver que su querida hermana menor estaba perfectamente en aquel lugar y, sobretodo, era feliz con ese demonio.

 

          Después de aquello, TaeMin había decidido recorrer todo el país para contar la historia de su hermana, para hacer ver al mundo su valor y para transmitir que había demonios que también podían ser buenos. Había empezado por la capital y, aunque nadie lo había creído, la historia se escucharía por todo Goguryo, llegando incluso a los reinos del sur, convirtiéndose en la leyenda de la hermosa joven que amó a un demonio.

**Author's Note:**

> —El rey DongMyeong —aparte de ser el rey de mi corazón como uno de los participantes del programa Produce 101 (???)—, fue el fundador de la dinastía Go y el fundador del reino de Goguryo, que se situaba en lo que hoy es Corea del Norte y se adentraba en las provincias que se encuentran al norte de este país y que pertenecen a China, la zona conocida como Manchuria, en el año 37 antes de nuestra era. Goguryo fue uno de los Tres Reinos que lucharon por el control de la península de Corea durante los primeros siglos del primer milenio de nuestra era.  
> —La capital de este reino fue Jolbon, aunque solo lo fue durante el reinado del fundador DongMyeong, porque su hijo y sucesor Yuri movió la capital hasta Gungnae. Hoy ambas ciudades se encuentran en la provincia de Jilin, en China.  
> —Me refiero también a los países del sur en el último párrafo y éstos son Silla y Baekje, si habéis visto doramas históricos, os sonarán.


End file.
